Ojos verdes
by Alley Michaelis
Summary: Por que Snape se enamoró de esos ojos, y ni siquiera en sus últimos momentos dejó de pensar en ellos. Este fic participa en el reto "El día de la batalla" del foro la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black


_**DISCLAIMER: **__Nada del universo de Harry Potter me pertenece, todo es propiedad de la maravillosa J.K Rowling, yo sólo escribo esta historia por diversión y sin fines de lucro._

_Este fic participa en el reto "El día de la Batalla" del foro la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

_::_

Severus Snape suspiró pesadamente, hoy era el día, hoy se decidiría el destino del mundo mágico y de paso la vida del condenado hijo del idiota de James y Lily.

Ah Lily, su tan amada Lily que murió a manos de aquel sujeto a quien fingía seguir. Aún recordaba el día que la conoció en aquel parque cerca de su casa, ella se veía tan linda y feliz que Snape no puno evitar enamorarse de ella, su vecina pelirroja de ojos verdes. Cómo se ofendió cuando la llamo bruja y le dio la espalda muy enfadada, Severus rió suavemente, recordaba todo lo que había vivido con la pelirroja, tanto los momentos buenos cómo los malos.

Oh, cómo cuando había leído la carta que Dumbledore le respondió a la hermana de Lily… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... Oh si, Petunia. Snape se hubiera carcajeado sonoramente de no ser por la mirada afligida de Lily, lo que a Snape le parecía lo más absurdo que se le pudo ocurrir a la mayor de las hermanas Evans, a Lily le pareció algo muy triste ya que su hermana nunca en toda su vida tendría la mínima posibilidad de ir a Hogwarts, por más duro que sonara.

O aquella vez que recibieron su carta de Hogwarts, eso era algo que Snape nunca olvidaría, los Evans lo habían invitado a cenar ese día por el cumpleaños de Lily, durante la cena llegó la carta de Hogwarts de la pelirroja. Habían prometido que abrirían su carta juntos, por eso en cuanto llegó la carta, Severus sacó su suya que le había llegado poco tiempo atrás y la abrieron al mismo tiempo. Nunca olvidaría la expresión de felicidad en el rostro de Lily, quién se puso a saltar y gritar por toda la casa por la felicidad de ser aceptada en Hogwarts, tal era su felicidad que abrazó a Severus y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sonrojándolo completamente.

Cuanto daría por poder verla "_Pronto lo harás", _se recordó.

Porque si, Severus Snape estaba muriendo en ese mismo instante. Sentía los afilados colmillos de esa maldita serpiente clavándose en él. El dolor era insoportable, lo admitía, además de los colmillos perforando su carne causando un dolor horrendo e indescriptible se añadía la ardiente sensación del veneno entrando en su cuerpo. Muy doloroso.

–Oh Severus, si tan solo hubieras elegido bien tus lealtades no estarías en esta situación – Dijo Voldemort despectivamente.

Severus no contestó y simplemente lo miró con odio en los ojos, Voldemort mostró una mueca burlona en su rostro sin nariz, y después de llamar a Nagini desapareció del lugar.

"_Al menos ya se fue_" Pensó Severus tratando de calmarse un poco, aunque eso no disminuía el dolor. Cerró los ojos y respiró antes de escuchar unos pasos acercándose a él, al abrir los ojos vio dos hermosos ojos verdes, y por un momento pensó que era Lily, pero sólo era el chico Potter. La incertidumbre y el horror reflejados en sus ojos verdes. Las intenciones del chico eran buenas, tenía que aceptarlo, a pesar de lo malo que fue con él todos esos años y el haber matado a Dumbledore, Harry estaba tratando de salvarlo, a _él_.

Su muerte era inminente, no había razón para negarlo. Lo único que quería en ese momento era que Potter supiera la verdad. Su verdad. La verdad de Dumbledore. Y la verdad detrás de su cicatriz. Es por eso que dejó sus pensamientos fluir en sus lágrimas, las cuales Potter recogió a pedido suyo.

–Potter, mírame – pidió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Harry lo miró con la determinación de no dejarlo morir reflejada en sus ojos –tienes los ojos de tu madre.

Si, esos hermosos ojos verdes de Lily que siempre adoró, al igual que a la chica que los poseía. Porque Severus no podía dejar de pensar en ella ni en sus últimos momentos. Y fue viendo esos ojos verdes que Severus Snape dió su último aliento.

Porque esos ojos verdes quedarían grabados en su memoria, al igual que Lily.

Porque después de tanto tiempo siempre los recordó, y siempre los recordaría.

Siempre.

_::_

**N/A:** Bueno, la verdad no tenía planeado acabar así, pero así fue cómo fluyó la historia y creo que quedó bien.

Y como siempre, espero que les haya gustado.

¿Dejarán un Review?


End file.
